NFL Reunion
by speed and write
Summary: Before the new school year starts, something will shock the Devil Bats especially Hiruma. What is it? What could it be? Is it really worth something for him? Or is it something to regret? Meanwhile Mamori realizes her feelings for him.
1. Flyer

_**NFL Reunion**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_By:_** speed and write

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Eyeshield 21

_**Summary:**_ Before the new school year starts, something will shock the Devil Bats especially Hiruma. What is it? What could it be? Is it really worth something for him? Or is it something to regret? Meanwhile Mamori realizes her feelings for him.

_**Author's note:**_ Okay! It's my second fic! This shocked me because I never thought I could write this.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1: Flyer

* * *

It was spring break. The Deimon Devil Bats had their usual training everyday. Ever since the victory in the Christmas Bowl they were frequently visited by lots of fans.

Then it started to change.

One day Mamori was going to the clubhouse. On the way she was thinking about Hiruma. She couldn't stop thinking about him

She sighed as she holds the doorknob of the clubhouse.

She looked down and saw something.

She picked it up and opened the door.

The thing she picked up was a flyer.

She read the flyer, "Special NFL game tomorrow 2-5pm at Tokyo Stadium. Special Guests are the Deimon Devil Bats!"

She shocked by this.

As she was about to read the rest of the flyer,

Hiruma burnt it.

With a flamethrower

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori said, "Why did you do that?"

Hiruma didn't answer, and he went into the locker room.

Mamori was wondering why he would do that.

* * *

After morning practice, the players were packing up their things. They left the clubhouse and straight to their homes.

When Mamori was about to leave, she realized Hiruma was still there.

She peeped inside the locker room and she saw him.

The devil sat on the bench looking down and angry, he was clenching his fists and he stood up and kicked the bench.

The bench flew and broke into two.

He turned his head and saw Mamori.

Mamori closed the door and laid her back at the wall.

She was really shocked than ever.

She never saw Hiruma like this.

And it's all because of the flyer.

She quickly grabbed her bag and left the clubhouse.

Hiruma left the locker room and looked at the table.

He was in fury.

_**

* * *

**_

Authors note:

"Sometimes anger can scare your friends, everybody, and even yourself and it could hurt you in the process."

Can I ask you all a question?

What could be good name for an NFL team? It can be anything.

Give me a suggestion pls.

Please read and review


	2. The NFL Game

_**Chapter 2: The NFL Game**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Okay here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who gave me suggestions earlier! This is also a gift to myself since i finished and sent this on my birthday. Happy Birthday to me XD

* * *

It was the day of the NFL game.

The Devil Bats are still in their daily afternoon practice

It was the usual and yet scary practice.

It was just a normal day

It's like nothing happened

It's like they were just invited and nothing else.

But Mamori was still worried about Hiruma.

She couldn't finish her duties because of it.

When practice was over, everybody was preparing to go to watch an NFL game.

Everybody was excited.

They couldn't wait to watch it.

Hiruma said, "Don't be too excited damn brats. It's not like they are our fans or something. You're just there to watch. I'm not going to that stupid game"

Mamori said, "Oh come on Hiruma-kun, you could at least go there. Why don't you want to come?"

"It's none of your business, damn manager" Hiruma said in a loud voice and with an angry look.

They've never seen Hiruma like this before.

They were quite shocked.

He turned backed and left the clubhouse.

* * *

At Tokyo Stadium, fans scream from the seats the mascots dance and cheerleaders cheer.

"Good Afternoon, everyone! This is your hosts for this game, "Machine Gun" Sanada and "Bomberhead" Kumabukuro! With our special guests the Deimon Devil Bats! This gonna be an exciting NFL game, even though it's still not in season." Sanada said while his hair spins.

Lots of reports swarm around the Devil Bats.

Trying to get their interview.

Taki lifts his leg in the air and spins around.

Saying his usual saying, Suzuna became embarrassed.

Kumabukuro said, "The teams for this game are the Amentezy Artists and the Hetogin Hornets!"

Sanada said excitedly, "Well then let's get started! Here is the first team. The Amentezy Artists and their captain, Gendo Kuro, and also their coach Karasaki Tomoyo!"

The Amentezy Artists marched at the field and waved to its fans.

Sanada continued, "Then, here it is one of the best NFL teams in Japan the Hetogin Hornets!"

The crowd burst out a loud cheer!

"Introducing," Sanada continued while spinning his hair, "Their new captain, _**Hiruma Yuuya**_!"

The Devil Bats were shocked.

They couldn't believe it!

But it was.

Hiruma Yuuya steps into the field, holding his helmet, he looked at the audience.

He saw the Devil Bats but not Hiruma.

He said to himself, _'Well, well, I knew that he's here.'_

He smiled.

Hiruma was there in the entrance of the seats, looking at the field he saw his father.

He gritted his teeth.

Sanada continued the introductions, "And finally here's their new coach **_Hiruma Mizuki_**!"

The Devil Bats were more shocked than ever.

It's Hiruma's mother!

Hiruma clenched his fists tight.

Mamori realized the reason Hiruma was angry from the beginning.

_It was his parents._

Hiruma was really angry.

He was in fury.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

**"The past is the past, but it sometimes, comes back."**

Okay, I just made up Hiruma's mother's name. I really don't know her real name.

I've never seen a real NFL game before not even on TV.

I watched a CFL game but it has different rules.

CFL - Canadian Football League

I'll update the next chapter very soon.

Thanks to those who gave reviews!


	3. Sudden Decisions

_**Chapter 3 Sudden Decision**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Okay, here's the next chapter! Tell me if there's a mistake or to add.

* * *

The NFL game was really amazing.

"Yuuya Hiruma is scoring touchdowns so easily that it didn't give the other team a chance to score. This is amazing!" Kumabukuro said in shock.

The Devil Bats were in shock too.

They couldn't believe it.

The game ended 140-0.

It was unbelievable.

Hiruma Youichi stood there in the entrance.

He watched the whole game.

He was angry.

He punched the door saying, "Fucking parent!"

When he was about to leave his father said with a microphone, _**"I challenge the Deimon Devil Bats to a match."**_

Everybody was shocked.

He continued, "The match rules will be High School Football rules. The Match will be held here at 4:00 pm the day before class starts."

Hiruma turned back as he gets more and more angry.

He left the stadium with his clenched fists in his pockets.

He silently left without a trace.

Musashi said, "Come on out now Hiruma, I know you're there."

They looked back but he wasn't there.

Mamori gets more and more worried about Hiruma.

* * *

Back at the campus, the Devil Bats went back for their afternoon practice.

They saw a note in their clubhouse.

It read:

Hey fucking brats!,

I'm off doing something. Fucking old man will help you in your practice. If I caught you slacking off, I'll shoot you!

Hiruma

Musashi told everyone to start practice.

Meanwhile Hiruma was in the rooftop, a voice said, "Don't pressure yourself, Hiruma-kun."

It was Mamori.

She continued, "We know about your parents and were here to support you and you're not alone and…"

Hiruma interrupted, "and there's no use. This is my problem, not yours, not the team's. You don't know anything at all." And he left.

Mamori's eyes began to fill with tears.

A teardrop fell into her face.

Hiruma left the school.

He was in fury.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_**"No man is an island." **_

Okay, this might be probably the best I've ever made.

There's more to come pls. read and review!


	4. Mysterious Jogger

_**Chapter 4 Mysterious Jogger**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Okay, here's the next chapter. Tell me if you know who the person is. Pls. answer my poll after you read this.

* * *

It was dawn, Mamori woke up, stretched her body, then she opened the window and began to yawn.

Then she saw someone on the street. It was a guy. He wore black jogging pants and a black jacket. He was jogging around the street. She couldn't see the man's face because it was still a bit dark and his head was covered by the hood.

She left her room to get ready for school.

At the clubhouse, everybody was getting ready for practice. Mamori entered the room saying, "Good Morning!"

Sena said, "Good Morning, Mamori-neechan!"

Monta continued, "Good Morning, Mamori-san!"

Everybody said the same thing.

Except for Hiruma of course, but she noticed something about him.

He looked tired even if they didn't start practice yet.

Mamori continued, "Hey, did you see man just this morning?"

Yukimitsu said, "Huh, a man? I did see him this morning"

Sena said, "I saw him too."

Monta said, "Me too, MAX!"

Kurita said while eating, "I saw him also but I couldn't see his face"

Komusubi said, "Maybe he was training to please his master like me!"

Actually he just said "Fugo" but that's what it means.

Togano said, "I saw him also this morning"

Jumonji continued, "We didn't see his face also"

Kuroki continued, "But I think he looks sad and angry"

Mamori turned to Hiruma and said, "Do you know who he is?" Her voice sounds like she already knew who that man is.

Hiruma answered, "Dunno, maybe it's Shin"

Sena said, "Maybe Hiruma-san is right Shin always jogs every morning."

Mamori agrees but she can't help to think that she already knew that man.

She looks up to Hiruma in a worried look.

And tears stared to fall from her eyes.

Hiruma saw her and said, "Hey, fucking manager!" Hiruma gave her a sign language"

Mamori read it, "The Disciplinary Officer secretly ate cream puffs." Realizing this, she got angry, she grabbed her broom but Sena stopped her.

But looking at Hiruma's face, Mamori stopped her anger because.

She knew Hiruma was angry.

She knew why Hiruma gave her that sign language.

Hiruma closed his laptop and told everyone to start practice.

He fired his gun to scare everyone.

Musashi knew what was going on and so was Mamori.

Deep inside Hiruma felt angry.

He was in fury.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

"_**Hiding your true feelings won't solve anything. Those feelings can turn you into a monster (not literally)"**_

Okay, the next chapter is gonna be soon!

Pls. answer my poll after you read this.

The results will come soon.

Pls. review!


	5. Practice

_**Chapter 5 Practice**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Okay here's the next chapter. Pls. answer my poll in my profile the results will come soon.

* * *

Everybody set off to the field.

They're all still scared of Hiruma firing at them all of the sudden.

Mamori and Musashi went out of the clubhouse not running, unlike the others.

Musashi said, "Hiruma you don't have to scare them off, like that. You just don't want them to know, huh?"

Hiruma said angrily and in a loud voice to him, "Shut up, old man! It's none of your business!"

Musashi was a bit surprised of what he heard.

Hiruma was never like that.

Mamori went closer and held Hiruma's shoulder and said, "Hiruma…"

Then he said angrily again, "You too, manager!"

Hiruma left, but Mamori was really shocked of what she saw.

Hiruma is never like that.

Then Hiruma shouted, "Hey, fucking brats! We'll start recording the 40-yard dash again. Manager! Get the stopwatch!"

Mamori said, "Okay" and left.

Sena was a bit confused, he whispered to Monta, "Hey, Monta. Mamori-neechan didn't argue today. It seems like Mamori-neechan is scared of something"

Monta replied, "I think your right Sena but what could be the reason why Mamori-san is like that?"

Sena shrugged.

Hiruma shouted while firing his gun, "Hey, fucking shrimp! Start running now! Go!"

Sena ran as fast as his legs can.

Mamori recorded his time: _4.1 sec_

Monta came next, then Yuki, then the Huh-huh brothers, then Taki, then Ishimaru, then Musashi, then Komusubi, and lastly Kurita.

Here are their times:

**Monta:** _4.91 sec_

**Yuki:** _5.5 sec_

**Jumonji:** _5.4 sec_

**Kuroki:** _5.0 sec_

**Togano: **_5.4 sec_

**Taki:** _4.9 sec_

**Ishimaru**: _4.8 sec_

**Musashi:** _5.5 sec_

**Komusubi:** _5.1 sec_

**Kurita: **_6.4 sec_

Then it was Hiruma's turn.

Hiruma readied himself, Mamori said, "Go!"

He ran as fast as he can.

Then Mamori recorded it.

It was _5.0 sec._

Hiruma said to himself, "Fuck! It's still not fast enough."

"Hey, you brats!" He continued, "Let's do catching practices!"

Sena is still confused of what happened.

* * *

After practice, the Devil Bats went back to the clubhouse terribly tired.

Ishimaru and Sena can't feel their legs.

Monta, Yuki, Satake, and Yamaoka can't feel their arms.

Kurita and Komusubi fell down on the floor

Togano said in a tired voice, "Huh"

Jumonji continued, "Huuh"

Kuroki finished, "Huuuuuuuuuuh!"

Taki can't even raise his foot.

Even Musashi is terribly tired.

Mamori tried to rest their bodies.

Monta's nose started to bleed.

But when she looks outside the window, she saw Hiruma still practicing.

He threw lots of passes into the air.

As he throws the ball, the sweat from his body drops down, and with the sunlight makes his sweat glisten. As his serious face continues the way he throws was so beautiful.

Then Mamori's heart started to beat.

She thought to herself, _'What's happening to me? I don't like Hiruma-kun, but do I? He really looks so handsome today'_ She shook her head,_ 'What am I saying? Am I going crazy? Am I starting to like him? But he doesn't look tired at all, unlike the others. I don't know what's going on in his mind, but he's really pushing himself. He's as tired as all of them here. Maybe even worse.'_

She went outside the clubhouse and approached Hiruma.

Suzuna, who saw what happened, said while raising and shaking her pom-poms, "Ya! Mamo-nee is trying to ask You-nii on a date!"

Monta, Satake, and Yamaoka quickly stood up as if they weren't tired at all.

Satake and Yamaoka said, "Hiruma, that bastard!"

Monta said, "I knew it! I knew he likes Mamori!"

Outside, Hiruma was still throwing balls into the air.

Mamori approached him and said, "Hey, Hiruma-kun please rest for a while…"

Hiruma interrupted, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Mamori went inside the clubhouse.

Suzuna said, "Mamo-nee, where are you going with You-nii?"

Mamori was confused, "Going? Where?"

Monta said, "Did you ask him in going on a date?"

Mamori answered, "Of course not, Monta. I don't feel for him that way"

Monta was glad.

Suzuna continued, "Then what did you tell him then?"

Mamori looked at the window and said, "Oh, nothing special"

Suzuna said, "Then you did ask him out! That's great Mamo-nee! You and You-nii are perfect for each other"

Mamori said, "It's not like that Suzuna-chan!"

Suzuna kept teasing on Mamori about her and Hiruma.

* * *

That night, when Mamori was about go home; she looks on the field but Hiruma wasn't there.

She sighed in relief.

On her way back home, she saw someone jogging.

The man jogs into the streets.

Mamori knew who he was from the beginning.

The man continues to jog in the streets.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

Anger hurts you in lots of ways. But most of those ways are things you don't even know

Okay! I'll update it soon!

Please tell me if there are spelling or grammatical errors.


	6. Gruelling Practice

_**Chapter 6 Gruelling Practice**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note: Okay I quickly finished this chapter because it's been troubling me. Hehehehe. XD Please answer my poll! I can't finish the story without it. Please tell me if there are mistakes. Okay!

* * *

As the day of the match nears, practice has been like hell for the Devil Bats.

Everyday after practice, they would go home like they were beaten up by dinosaurs.

But to everyone's surprise, Hiruma doesn't seem tired at all.

But Mamori knows, he's more tired than anyone on the team.

Musashi and Doboroku noticed that too.

Then one day, it was a week before the match, it was their afternoon practice, Hiruma was shouting at Monta, "Hey you fucking monkey, catch it more higher!"

Then Hiruma grabbed a ball and threw it with great force.

The ball was spinning madly into the air.

It was a Devil Laser Bullet!

Monta caught the ball.

But the ball was still spinning, then in an instant the ball flew off his hands.

Hiruma pointed his gun at Monta and said, "You fucking monkey! Don't get too soft for that ball!"

Monta was turning white of fear.

But when Sena turned to Mamori, he realized that she wasn't fighting with Hiruma.

In fact, she didn't even look at him.

Sena approached her and said, "Mamori-neechan, what's wrong."

She didn't answer.

Mamori just looked on the ground.

She was thought to herself, _'-sigh- do I really like this guy? I mean, he's mean, he's scary, he's…..'_ She looked at Hiruma's sweaty face. His sweat began to sparkle because of the sun. His face blocks the sun's rays and the sweat blend in his smooth, handsome face.

Mamori began to blush; she continued to say in her thoughts, '_so…handsome. Wha…! What am I saying? How many times did I ask myself that? I don't like that demon._'

Then her day dreaming was interrupted.

Sena said while shaking her, "Mamori-neechan, Mamori-neechan,"

She finally woke up.

Sena continued, "Mamori-neechan, are you okay?"

She answered, "Yeah I'm fine Sena."

Hiruma said, "Hey fucking manager, get some more equipment, will you?"

Mamori said yes and left quickly.

Sena is still confused about her.

Then Hiruma fired his gun.

"Fucking midget!!" Hiruma said, "Continue the practice!!"

Sena said, "Yeeeeesssssss!!"

In the storage room, Mamori grabbed a basket of balls, some ladders and other equipment.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Headquarters of the Hetogin Hornets, the team was finished in their morning practice.

Yuuya changed into his ordinary clothes.

One of his friends said, "Hey, Yuuya where are you going?

He replied, "I'm just gonna pay a visit to the Devil Bats. Mizuki is coming with me. I also wanna see my own son, you know."

His friend said, "I was really surprised that your son is the QB of the Devil Bats"

Yuuya said, "Yeah, I never realized it myself"

His friend laughed, "Hahaha, I'm sure this match is gonna be a battle if your brains. And of course, you'll win."

Yuuya said, "Oh don't be too proud of yourself, you might lose to their lineman."

His friend said, "Hah! Me? Losing to high school students? You must be kidding me?"

They both laughed.

* * *

Mamori grabbed the equipment and went into the field.

But then the equipment she's holding fell down to her hands.

Her face was full of shock.

She looked at Sena and Monta.

They were tired.

And worse, they're injured.

Mamori said to Hiruma, "Hiruma-kun! Stop it! Can't you see they're hurt?"

Hiruma said in a loud voice, "Shut up, fucking manager! Practice is still not over!" Then he turned to Sena and Monta. He pointed his gun at them and said, "Stand up! Both of you! Or I'll really shoot you!!"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note: Believe me, he will do it!

* * *

Mamori started to cry and said, "Hiruma-kun! Stop!!"

Then in an instant, she hugged Hiruma.

Everybody stopped at they were doing.

They were all startled.

She said while crying, "Please Hiruma-kun, please. I know why you're like this, but please don't pressure your self. Don't hurt anyone. Please!!"

Then Hiruma just grabbed Mamori's shoulder and pushed her away.

Mamori landed on the ground.

Hiruma said, "You don't know anything at all! Don't meddle with me!"

Then he turned to Sena and Monta and said, "Both of you get into your positions!"

Sena and Monta quickly dashed into the field.

But they went into the wrong positions.

Hiruma was really angry. He pointed two big guns at them and said, "How many times I have told you your correct positions!"

Then Hiruma was about to fire at them.

Suddenly, his hands are violently shaking.

Everybody was shocked.

Both of his guns fell into the ground.

Then his body fell into the ground.

He fainted.

**_

* * *

_**

Author's note:

**_"Is it really worth something for him? Or is it something to regret?"_**

OMG!! I'm as shocked as you are. Pls. answer my poll pls!!

Is my describing of Hiruma okay also?


	7. The Time of Unconsciousness

__

**Chapter 7 The Time of Unconsciousness**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's note:**_ Okay, here is the next chapter! I'm so sorry that I've just updated my story. I've my school and I was also making another fanfic. So it took me a long time. I'm really sorry.

* * *

Hiruma lay in the ground.

Tired, Exhausted, Unconscious

The others went near to him, trying to wake him up.

But it was no use.

He fainted.

Mamori started to cry.

Sena asked her, "Mamori-neechan, what's wrong? And why are you crying?

She quickly cleared her eyes and said, "I'm not crying Sena, I just got dirt in my eyes"

Musashi was suspicious.

Doboroku said, "Let's bring him to the nurse's office!"

Kurita lifted Hiruma up and began to dash to the school.

Mamori followed them.

Kurita opened the nurse's office and laid Hiruma on a bed.

Kurita said, "What happened to Hiruma-san? I've never seen him like this."

Mamori lied, "Yeah, me too"

She has to lie to Kurita.

She doesn't want anyone to know the truth.

As Kurita went down to the field, his friends were asking the same question: How the heck did that happen to Hiruma?

As everyone was talking about what happened, a voice said, "Good Afternoon, Devil Bats"

They all turned around to see who the voice belonged too.

To they're surprise they saw Hiruma Yuuya and Hiruma Mizuki.

Doborku said in an unwelcome tone, "What are you doing here?"

Monta said, "Are you here to spy on us?"

The Hah brothers agreed.

Yuuya answered, "No were not, if we are gonna spy on you, why bother talking to you right now"

Monta said, "Oh yeah, you're right. Then……." Monta's eyes began to fire and said in a challenging voice, "Why are you here!!"

Sena backed out a bit because he was frightened of Monta.

Monta was on fire.

Suzuna roasted a marshmallow on him

The Hah Brothers followed as well.

Taki and Kurita did the same thing also.

Yuuya said while trying to calm down Monta, "Okay, okay calm down. We're just here to visit our son"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's note:**_ It took me a long time to finish Yuuya's dialoguge because my hands were shaking as I was typing it out.

* * *

Monta said, "Well you're out of luck. Hiruma-senpai just fainted a while ago."

Sena closed his mouth, "We don't want them to know that."

Mizuki began to panic, "Yoichi just fainted! Oh no! We have to go see him!"

Yuuya stopped her, "No, even if we did see him, he'll end up hating us more, and it will endanger his life more."

Mizuki didn't say anything.

There was silence.

Musashi grew his suspicion more.

* * *

Meanwhile at the nurse's office, Mamori started to cry again.

Saying to herself, "Why Hiruma-kun, Why are you doing this? You're not alone. I'm here, we're all here. Please……Please……"

Tears roll down to her face.

Then Hiruma woke up, "Hey fucking manager, what happened?"

Mamori stood up; she couldn't believe that Hiruma gained consciousness.

Mamori said, "You fainted a while ago." She looked at the window and continued, "Don't worry everybody is…………." She found Yuuya and Mizuki there, she continued, "Is that your parents?".

Hiruma was surprised.

He said, "What are they doing here?"

Mamori asked, "Why do you hate them?"

Hiruma answered, "It's none of your business. But don't tell anyone."

Mamori can't believe it.

Hiruma is actually telling her about his past.

* * *

Meanwhile at the field………

Suzuna broke the silence, "Ya! Why did You-nii hated you?"

Yuuya answered, "It's a long story but we'll tell you."

They were about to know Hiruma's past.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

"_**Living in the past and dying in the past, there is no such thing as that."**_

I'll continue on as soon as I can with this story.

Again, I'm so sorry.


	8. Hiruma Yuuya and Sumita Mizuki

**_Chapter 8 Hiruma Yuuya and Sumita Mizuki_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well, sorry for the big delay. I had lots of things to do. School, Christmas, and other stuff. Here it is! Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Yuuya started to tell the story.

Everybody was eager to hear about Hiruma's past.

Yuuya started, "You see I was a NFL superstar in the Hetogin Hornets years ago. A star quarterback…"

_

* * *

_

-In the nurse's office-

Hiruma said, "That man was one of the most famous NFL players in history. He was my father."

_

* * *

_

-In the clubhouse-

Yuuya told his story, "Before we had Yoichi, Mizuki was planning to try out for our team too. She had amazing skills of a quarterback. But then she got in an accident that prevented her to do that. Unfortunately, she never decided to try-out again.

We were happy that Yoichi was born but then we kept our football background a secret to him. We're scared that he might get hurt and may never have a happy life again. We love Yoichi very much. But then we found out that he already knew about football and learned about the money he has, so we decided to move to Osaka.

But then somehow he escaped and never went with us. I went back to get him, but when I arrived, I realized that he was already gone, I never saw him again. I only found out about him when you won against the Bando Spiders at the Fall Tokyo Tournament. I called him but he never spoke a word.

After that I decided to get back to my team and play again. I really do want to challenge the winners of the Christmas Bowl and the strongest team in Japan, which is your team; and also I wanted to talk to Yoichi again.

And well that's my story"

The Devil Bats can't believe what they heard. They never knew about it not even Doboroku and Musashi. This was one side of Hiruma that they have never seen. Sena said in his thoughts, _'So that's why Hiruma-san is like that and the reason he was treating us differently'_

_

* * *

_

-Meanwhile, in the nurse's office-

Mamori cleared her eyes as she hears Hiruma say about his past. She said in her thoughts, _'Hiruma-kun, I think that what I am about to hear from you is a different side of you, something that you'll never show to anyone. Not even to me. But you're showing it, right now. _

_I feel something weird from you, something that I've never felt before. I don't understand it myself, but then that's not important now. What is important is that all of us are in this difficult situation. We will help you Hiruma-kun. We will win. I know we can. I know it.'_

Hiruma started to tell his story.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

"_**Some say the past has come back to haunt you"**_

I'll update as soon as possible.

Hey, would all like for me to write the story about Yuuya and Mizuki, when they met each other.

Mizuki is a name I made up, I have no idea what Hiruma's mom's name is.


	9. His Past, Her Present, Their Future

_**Chapter 9 His Past, Her Present, Their Future**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's note:** Hi, here's the new chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting.

* * *

It was afternoon in Deimon High. The cherry blossoms flew from their branches and got swept away by the wind. Hiruma Youichi was sitting in the bed, while Anezaki Mamori listens to his story.

Hiruma opened his mouth and began to speak,

"I knew about my parents being famous NFL superstars. It didn't bug me at all. But then when I realized that they were hiding it from me, I started to hate them…"

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

"_Don't watch things like that Yoichi!" Hiruma's mom, Mizuki yelled when she saw her son watching football on TV, "Besides you have school work to do." Hiruma answered back, "Don't you say that to me! I already finished my school work!" Mizuki was shocked of his son said to her, she said angrily, "Don't you dare speak to you mother that way! How can you say that to your own mother!". Hiruma said, "Don't mind it." Mizuki didn't say anything and went to the kitchen. He knew his son was really smart. Maybe too smart….._

__

-Flashback ended-

* * *

Hiruma continues, "When they found out about my gambling in the American Base, they decided to move to Osaka."

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

_Yuuya punched his son, Yoichi, "How dare you do that son! How can you gamble with those American guys! We are moving to Osaka, and you can to forget about those nonsense.!" Yoichi, touched his cheek that was bruised by the punched. He hates his parents, they've been keeping his life into the outside world. Just staying in the house after school, it was like hell for him. He strayed before his parents picked him up and stumbled into an American Base. His parents found out about this and Yuuya was flaming mad._

_After a week, they boarded the bullet train to Osaka, then as they went in, and the train started to move, they realized that Yoichi wasn't with them. Yoichi looked at the train and turned away. As his Yuuya came back to Tokyo he never found his son, not even in the house, not even in school. He went back to Osaka, saying that he couldn't find him, but he believes that he's son was smart enough to take care of himself._

_-Flashback ends-_

* * *

Hiruma continued his story, "Now I live by myself. Not caring about those guys anymore." Mamori looked down, she never knew about that to Hiruma. She thought to herself, _'Hiruma-kun had a hard life. He hated his parents for keeping their football secret to him, and trying to keep him away from playing football'_, she looked at Hiruma, '_Hiruma-kun….._'. All of the sudden she hugged him and started to cry.

Hiruma said (no anger disputes or shouting or name-calling), "What are you doing Mamori?" Hiruma and Mamori realized of what they've done, then Mamori moved and Hiruma was speechless. Mamori said, "You should rest for a bit, No practice for tomorrow ok. Bye".

She left the nurse's office and thought to herself, _'What am I doing? Why did I just hug Hiruma-kun? What's going on?....... But there's no place for questions like that yet. We have to get ready.' She looked at Hiruma, 'Hiruma-kun, please… please… please rest.'_

She walks down the hallway as tears ran down her face.

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's note:**

_**"Past-history, Present-current, Future-hope"**_

Okay, it was kinda hard making up this chapter. I can't even believe my self that Hiruma called Mamori with her name, and no name-calling. The next chapter will be here soon.


	10. His and Her's Secret

_**Chapter 10 – His and Her's Secret**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:** Hi there! I finally finished this chapter! Enjoy and please leave a revie behind I would really appreciate that!

* * *

Mamori went outside the school building. Sena saw her and said, "Mamori-neechan! Is Hiruma-san okay?" Mamori wiped her eyes saying, "Hey Sena! Well Hiruma-kun is fine, he just needed rest."

Then the Devil Bats kicker, Musashi approached her saying, "Anezaki-san, is there something you need to tell us?" Mamori asked, "What do you mean Musashi-kun?" He continued, "You've been acting strange lately ever since Hiruma's been rough on us in practice and training. What's going on?"

Jumonji agreed, "He's right…"

Togano continued, "Both of you…"

Kuroki finished, "Are acting strange…"

Suzuna said suspiciously, "Hmm… Is there something going on between you too?" Mamori had to lie to them, "N-n-nothing, nothing's going on. It's none of your business." Musashi said as soon as Mamori finished, "What do you mean none of our business? You have never said that to us. Not even to Sena. Tell us what is going on? Does it have anything to do with Hiruma's parents? We're all worried here."

Mamori said softly, "I… can't…" then she raised her voice while she was facing them with tears in her eyes, "I really can't okay!" She returned to the normal volume of her voice, "Just go back to practice, I don't want the rest of the team get involved with Hiruma's past." She opened the door to the clubhouse and closed it behind her, "Neither do I…"

She sat on the ground crying.

Musashi told the Devil Bats, "Hey, back to practice. Let's give Hiruma a time to rest. We still have game to finish. Now… go!" Everyone went back to their practice.

As Sena and Monta were ready for their running practices Monta whispered, "Hey, Sena do you think Mamori –chan has a relationship with Hiruma-sempai? I mean Mamori doesn't tell us what is really going on and she's keeping it a secret to us." Taki raised his leg and said proudly, "Ahaha! It is a secret isn't it and she said to mind our own business." Yukimitsu agreed, "He's actually right…"

As the Hah brothers practice their blocking Jumonji whispered to his friends, "Hey, you guys do know they are acting strange right?" Kuroki agreed, "Yup, Mamori is hiding something from us" Togano quickly followed, "Yeah, I agree".

Kurita whispered to Komusubi, "You know Komusubi I'm worried about Hiruma. He never acted like this before. Even though I don't know about his own past and his parents, he would never act this way at all. I hope he's fine."

Musashi practiced his strong kicks. Each of his kicks was stronger than the previous one, he thought, _'Damn! What is that idiot doing? First he gets brutal at us in training, then he faints, then his parents appear here, and Anezaki-san keeps everything a secret! What's going on! Damn!'_

He kicks the ball so hard that it went flying in the air and no one saw it again…

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

"_**Not all secrets are meant to be kept secret"**_

Hi! Well here it is… Do you guys want me to write what happens in the game?


End file.
